


Sanctimonious

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: It wasn't betrayal or hypocritical when helping another, even when it was adhering to the devil herself; at least that is the only way she can justify it..





	Sanctimonious

 

 

 

* * *

 

   
 

The shadows of the night tended to mask away the darkest secrets in a land that was filled to the brim with them. Some secrets were harmless whereas some were minor and then there were the secrets that boasted to tear away at the seams of friendships, marriages, livelihoods and lives themselves.

It was murky ground when one initiated something that entailed being shrouded in secrecy regardless of if it was out of necessity or by accident.

Byakuren wasn't sure which category she would fall in.

The night, as dark as it was also contained the warmth of the summer season. It was a contrasting feeling to the chill the priestess found that was crawling within her, making her shiver slightly as she placed her arms over each other.

Still, there was no other moment that this could be done, she knew that, they both did.

She waited patiently for her to arrive, hidden away in the parts of the outskirts of the village that nobody entered and rightfully so. It was seedy, dangerous and strange even by Gensokyo's standards.

Which is why she picked the place to begin with as this meeting of hers had to happen completely off the radar from any human that may stumble across them or any youkai that may sense them.

Luckily, the vampire's abilities helped to conceal the finer details of their meetings with a stroke of her mind.

Byakuren had a reputation to protect after all what with being the face of not yielding to materialistic or emotional desires. She couldn't allow anyone to find out about her concealed needs of being _truly_ needed.

Needed to a point where she'd break the rules of everything she preached as long as it was for the greater good which in this case was being a provider, a life source, a food supply. It was a thrilling sensation to be required at that level that it frightened her sometimes when she thought about what she was becoming but it didn't do much for her to want to call it quits with her.

_"I am helping someone in need, that is what I strive to do after all. What she gives me in return, I do not ask for, she insists"._

It was a solid enough justification the priestess thought to herself with her back pressed against one of the abandoned homes that was degrading slowly, the natural forest consuming it. It had been their location for every time they met, the area almost being aware of what was to happen whenever either of them arrived and their feet touched the otherwise undisturbed ground. The atmosphere would be enough to make anyone fear what was out there, especially when the blackest of nightfall's created a scene that belonged in a human's version of a nightmare.

She wasn't scared. Not after being enclosed in a similar and more painful space of confinement. If anything, the waving trees that had rustling leaves littered all over the branches, the scarce sound of wildlife somewhere in the distance and the wind blowing into her face and hair reminded her that she was free; free to help those that could be struggling the way she did.

That being said, Byakuren wished the vampire would arrive as soon as possible. As refreshing as it was being out here alone, the sole reason as to why she was there to begin with was much more of an interesting reason that her body, as well as her mind needed to experience and soon.

With her hazel eyes closing, her hand trailed up her body and to her neck as her impatience was being tested, it had been too long since she had felt _her_ bury herself inside her skin and pull on her veins in a rhythmical manner that made her feel like she was being useful to the fullest content.

 

"Eager are we?".

The voice was right in front of her face when Byakuren opened her eyes to see startling red ones staring at her. Cool and amused as the voice was, the eyes also matched the vampire's teasing nature at Byakuren's quiet gasp. Remilia had managed to perfect her smugness the older she got in a way that would make all those around her unsure of what was really going on inside her head but not the priestess, she could see through it all.

Remilia's smirk bellied the needing glare within the pulsing red of her iris's. They were wide, speaking to her without words and Byakuren felt herself surrender to them further knowing that the mutuality of needing this ran both ways in more than one way. Even stood face to face, merely inches apart and with the vampire exuding nothing but calmness surrounded within her confidence, she could tell that Remilia was bursting with anticipation and desperation.

She had been that way ever since Sakuya had died.

"It appears as if I am not the only one, Remilia. You needn't hold this strength in front of me, you know that you can let it unwind" she said gently, "It is okay to show your pain and weakness to me. It's hurting you more than usual isn't it?" she tentatively asked.

A small scoff emitted as a hand brushed Byakuren's hair to the side with Remilia stepping closer so that their bodies pressed together. She wanted to deny it there and then, wanted to deny that the craving for magically tinted human blood, like Sakuya's was something she yearned for, something that Byakuren had. She wanted to assert that she was reading things that were not there and to stop with the head games.

She wanted to remind the priestess that she was doing _her_ a favour also but her stubbornness had died down tremendously when they both did this.

"You may be right".

Byakuren's mouth parted at the rare admission as she moved her face to the side under the soft strokes of Remilia's hand on her neck, the coolness of them colliding with the scalding heat she was feeling beneath her skin. Her hand rested on the vampire's hip, the other gripping the wall behind her whilst she succumbed to the touch and the intense stare from Remilia, the depth in the red orbs painting the angst she would revel in due to her loss on a daily basis.

_"I am helping her, helping her to ease the burden of losing one so valuable to her as she.. as she makes me feel craved for"._

Not wanting to let her vulnerabilities be the only ones on show, Remilia asked a question to Byakuren, one she always asked every since they started this murky rendezvous. She made a show of moving her head to the woman's shoulder as her other hand continued its ascent up her face, "Tell me..".

The vampire's voice was low, more husky than she ever had heard it and it made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up in attention.

"I know why I do this" Remilia spoke softly into Byakuren's neck as her hand climbed into the full locks whilst the other hand started pulling her dress down over the shoulder after tugging the strings that held the black over layer together open, "But tell me, _Priestess_ , why do you enjoy the feeling of me taking you like this?".

The hand on Remilia's hip tightened when she gently rolled her tongue over the Buddhist's neck in an elongated way, from the base of her throat to beneath her earlobe. It was a reward feeling the woman beneath her shudder as if an icy blast of wind had encompassed her body.

Byakuren's other hand latched up into Remilia's long hair and pushed her head down, "We had agreed to no questions, did we not?" she managed to breath out when the vampire kissed her neck several times.

Remilia knew it was a defence mechanism in some way as she did it herself. Expect the gulp that travelled down her throat that was kissed again by the vampire made her far more weaker in terms of control over her mind, the urge to spill all her dirty desires and excessive reasons to want her barely being kept a hold of with each action from Remilia.

Remilia smiled, her full lips lingering on the Buddhist's collarbone now, "Indeed, though one has to be curious wouldn't you agree?".

Byakuren knew this, it wasn't often that the leader of a temple dedicated to living a simple and spiritually healthy life turned to a vampire, a creature of the darkness that thrived off of real world pleasures. That's where the bargaining worked in her favour. _"Favour..more of an addiction"_. But she knew it wasn't simple, she was human at one point, her human desires that could never be satiated by positive thinking alone and it would always surround her like a thick smog. Not even Shou could tame those urges as they continued to bury her and she turned to Remilia to unload the fire burning within her.

"I have an insatiable requirement of tending to those that need me, that is all".

A half truth.

Remilia held onto Byakuren's body tighter as the hand on the back of her head increased its grip, "So you do" she simply replied before licking the skin between her neck and shoulder and then plunged her teeth into the nun's neck with accuracy and satisfaction.

The night contained Byakuren's gasp whilst she withered against Remilia's body and held on with each sinking step of her fangs getting comfortable in her neck. Her eyes instantly rolled back into her head when the vampire grunted gently, her own moan escaping out now as she began to suck up the elixir of crimson that boasted life and the living, something Remilia had no sense of anymore.

It felt even better than the last time she did this with her, each time seemed to get better and better. Almost like the vampire's pulling of her blood became further precise with each session. Or the way Remilia's hand gripped her lower back with a force that was nerve inducing, turning sexual like she was becoming more daring with each meeting. Or the way her sounds of drinking her dry became more expressive; like she was enjoying every last detail of their encounter, each suckle and each slurp.

The thoughts whirled around Byakuren's head whilst she pulled on Remilia's hair harder, the mob cap sliding off as her other arm now wrapped beneath the vampire's wings with her leg lifting up to encircle her waist. She pushed their bodies impossibly closer when a new groan enunciated out of her throat to reflect how pleasurable it felt to have Remilia feeding from her. She couldn't get enough.

_"More"._

It was happening and she didn't want it to stop, she didn't want the fangs to exit her until they both were quenched.

_"More"._

She shouldn't be getting a thrilling sensation down her spine with each suck that Remilia was taking.

_"More"._

She shouldn't be feeling like she was being cleansed from the inside.

_"More"._

She shouldn't be locked in an amorous embrace with the devil herself in the forsaken, derelict and miserable side of Gensokyo's society.

_"Remilia"._

She shouldn't be feeling like Shou made her feel, except, this was far more pleasing and tantalizing than anything she could do.

_"Remilia!"._

The feeling of solid fangs wedged in her skin shouldn't be creating this much friction over her body.

_"Remilia!"._

She shouldn't be screaming the woman's name like she was taking her from between her legs.

_"Please!"._

The whole area knew this routine, knew that she was melting from what was happening to her.

_"More!"._

More, she should never ask her for more. The first time was supposed to be the last, but the last time always turned to till next time.

And as she felt her body weaken under the feeling of Remilia taking her teeth out with excess blood spurting from her neck, her heated tongue lapping at the red trail aggressively, Byakuren could not wait for the next time.

_"I am helping her, the pleasure that she poisons me with I do not seek but is a gift I have to accept"._

 


End file.
